


strawberries and cigarettes

by mcmissiles



Series: TES Minifics [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Gen, sad daedric bitch hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmissiles/pseuds/mcmissiles
Summary: Earanwen spends a quiet moment contemplating.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: TES Minifics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456024
Kudos: 14





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> In which I don't actually write a songfic  
Prompted by a friend on tumblr. Meant to be read alongside the Troye Sivan song of the same name.

Earanwen sighed and twirled her pipe. It was a delicate little thing, thin and carved with intricate swirling patterns, which she kept more to complete her look than anything else. She’d never been much for smoking before, but then a lot can change in… how long had it been?

By the—well, by _herself_, she was already forgetting.

She breathed out a puff of smoke, watched it spiral lazily into the air, disappear into nothing, spread out into everything. The sweet sharp bitter taste lingered on her tongue.

What had she _done_?

What_ had_ she done, really, when you came down to it. Saved the world. Lost it. Whatever.

Lost him.

Bastard. He hadn’t even given her the time to understand it all.

Not that she would have, if she was being fair. Understanding and acceptance, that was… well, she tried, but that was his strength far more than it was hers. He must have thought she’d be alright, anyway. That she’d handle it. Carry on without him, honor his memory, all that.

He always did have more faith in her than she deserved.


End file.
